Have a HolliJolli Christmas
by Mowo64
Summary: "'Twas the night before Christmas, when here in Toad Town/A fangirl and her fandoms had all gathered 'round./They stayed in the castle and threw up the decor/Preparing for holiday they couldn't wait for." An Obessive Fangirl set Christmas poem.


'Twas the night before Christmas, when here in Toad Town

A fangirl and her fandoms had all gathered 'round.

They stayed in the castle and threw up the décor

Preparing for holiday they couldn't wait for.

As nighttime approached, for tales the fangirl had asked

Of traditions and mem'ries of holidays past.

All had stories to tell—except one little Bean

Who simply had no clue just what Christmas could mean.

The others were shocked, and the fangirl cried out,

"How could someone _not _know what Christmas is about?"

But Fawful replied, "It is not being a crime—

There are better ways to have the wasting of time."

"Oh no, there's not!" Livi shot back. "But, don't you fret,

I'm sure we can all show you what Christmas means yet!"

So she turned to her friends, gave a wave of her arms,

And asked "Dimentio, what say you and your charms?"

The jester rose from his place and bowed to the crowd

And with a sickening smile he spoke clear and loud—

"This Christmas, of course, is the season of giving,

But, what's even better is all the gift _getting!_

The receiving of gifts just fills one with such joy—

Be it something of value or just some new toy.

It doesn't even have to be something you _need_,

Why, nothing feels better than the feeling of greed!"

"I have to agree," exclaimed the great Mr. L.

"Who needs all this stupid peace, and talk of noel?

No one cares for reindeer, and to heck with the snow!

'Where's all the free stuff' is all I ever want to know.

I want some more robots, all bright, shiny and new,

And what Dimentio wants—I don't want a clue.

Mimi needs some new dresses, or I dare to fear,

Another year of whining is all that we'll hear."

No doubt, if allowed, they would have gone on all night,

But, Kamek gave a sigh and then set them both right.

"Oh, stop all your racket and this misguided noise—

Surely Christmas is more than just gift wrap and toys.

Haven't you ever gone out to play in the snow?

Or enjoyed a calm moment of peace with a foe?

Each Christmas is a time to relax and unwind—

_Not _to let greed clog up your already-dull mind."

Fawful tilted his head, and he curled up his lip.

There seemed to be something here he couldn't quite get.

Whatever it was, he might soon find in this fray—

Livi rose with a huff to explain it _her _way.

"You guys just don't get this; it's really such a synch!

It's all about stories—my favorite is _the Grinch!_

But, 'visions of sugar-plums' are just such a bore—

The best part of Christmas is the Nightmare Before!

Then there's the cookies and candies we have to eat,

Oh, and one of Peach's cakes can never be beat!"

The girl paused for a breath—and it wasn't polite

But then _everyone _suddenly started to fight.

Luigi watched them bicker a few moments more

And then he rose and set to his usual chore.

Once the children were silenced and arguments ceased

He knew that Fawful deserved an answer at least.

"Look, Fawful. Presents, and games, and stories are great,

But, there's one thing in Christmas we all can relate.

It's about family, friends, and time spent with them—

It's from moments like those that the holidays stem."

"Hey, ya know, Weegee's right!" cried the fangirl with glee.

"Isn't that what _we're_ doing this Christmas eve?

Yeah, we fight, and we bicker, and disagree too—

But, really—what else is a family to do?"

The others all groaned at what the fangirl had said.

Though, really, this truth is what they'd _all _come to dread.

A few truly cared, and they were all fairly close—

Though you couldn't tell which fandom hated it most.

And as quick as they started, the arguments stopped

As over far hillsides light of morning had popped.

The whole room was stunned at this odd stop to their fight.

Had they really gone on about Christmas all night?

Though, really, they supposed, they had seen stranger days

And had all wasted time in far stupider ways

So they shrugged off the fight like it never was there

And now thinking of gifts they all dashed down the stairs.

Once the gifts were opened, they went out in the snow

Where a grand war was held—and it made quite the show.

After everyone was frozen through to the bone

They welcomed the warmth of the Princess' home.

They sat 'round the fire to chase away flues

As Livi told a story of Grinches and Whos.

And together, as they fell asleep by the fire—

Of moments like these, they knew they never would tire.


End file.
